My Dear Love
by MorganaSnowQueen
Summary: No todas las relaciones son fáciles o felices, algunas sí, otras todas las personas son igual de fieles, algunas sí, otras no. No todos son capaces de apreciar lo que tienen, algunos sí, otros ro, ¿qué pasa cuando pierdes lo único que te importa?¿Cuando descubres que te han quitado un trozo de alma que no sabías que tenías?¿Prevalecerá tu ego o lo harán tus sentimientos?
1. From calm to chaos

Capítulo 1.

— Me aburro, ¿podemos jugar a algo?

— ¿A qué quieres jugar, pajarito? —Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en los labios de Hades mientras repasaba el cuerpo de su esposa de arriba abajo. Suponía que no se refería al tipo de juegos que ella tenía en mente, pero por preguntar no perdía nada. — Porque a mí se me ocurren muchos juegos.

— No pensaba en ese tipo de juegos, la verdad… —La observó desde el otro lado de la cama, pasándose la lengua por los labios. — Pero no lo descartaría del todo. —A medida que hablaba se fue incorporando y acercándose a la otra mujer hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. — Pensaba más en algo como una partida de ajedrez… —Dejó un beso en el hombro de la rubia, besando tranquilamente su cuerpo entre palabra y palabra. — O al parchís… O a las damas…

— ¿A las damas? Vaya… Y yo que pensaba que te había quitado toda la inocencia. —Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. Observó los actos de la castaña, tenían un efecto que le resultaba desconcertante cuanto menos. — Podemos jugar al parchís si quieres y acabar con esto luego. Tenemos toda la eternidad.

—Te estás haciendo vieja… —Tras acabar la frase, Perséfone se levantó y salió corriendo, resultándole indiferente estar completamente desnuda. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y sabía que el palacio de Hades estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de la guardia de muertos que poseía la diosa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Observó atónita cómo la menor escapaba con tal rapidez después de llamarla vieja, en parte porque su cuerpo la seguía cautivando tanto como sus cálidos ojos y su tierna sonrisa. — Sabes que no puedes huir de mí, siempre te encontraré. Y te secuestraré si es necesario. —Murmuró esas últimas palabras, aunque no eran más que una vieja anécdota.

— Pues inténtalo… ¿O es que estás demasiado mayor? —Realmente la castaña quería que la atrapase, era divertido cuando lo hacía, por lo que apenas corría por los pasillos, deteniéndose cuando encontró un lugar tras el que esconderse.

— No soy tan vieja. —Apenas tardó un par de minutos en llegar a donde la otra mujer se encontraba. Miró alrededor, enarcando una ceja al ver que trataba de esconderse. — ¿Sabes? Casi, casi te confundo con una de mis obras de arte. —Se aproximó a donde estaba la más baja, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua. — Pero eres demasiado perfecta para ser solo una obra de arte.

— Vaya… Tantos halagos me hacen sospechar… —La sonrisa se extendió por sus labios a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas, dejando que la bajase del lugar al que había subido para esconderse.

— ¿Sospechar qué? —Ladeó la cabeza, al compás que su pelo se desplazaba en la misma dirección, confiriéndole un aire de inocencia. La sujetó por los muslos, caminando así con ella hasta el salón.

— Que te estoy ablandando poco a poco. —Fue un suave susurro en el oído de Hades pero bastó para hacer que se detuviese poco antes de llegar hasta el sofá, situado frente a la chimenea. — Vamos, sé que no eres de piedra, no en el fondo. —Le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, contemplando sus ojos claros y llevando luego la mano a su mejilla. — No conmigo.

— ¿Y eso que importa? Todo el mundo lo piensa, todos piensan que no tengo sentimientos, así que es mejor que no los tenga. —Su mirada se apagó de forma que solo alguien que la conociese tan bien como su mujer podría haber percibido. Reanudó su camino hasta el sofá, sentándose en él, con Perséfone encima.

— A mí me importa. —Se acomodó sobre su regazo, sin apartar la vista de aquellos preciosos ojos, le desagradaba enormemente que la gente no viese a su esposa tal y como era –aunque no es que ella lo pusiese muy fácil- y que le tuviesen tanta manía.

— Y eso es suficiente para mí. —Zanjó el tema, dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

Su relación no siempre había sido así, pero a medida que habían pasado los siglos, la relación entre ambas se había suavizado e incluso un profundo amor había surgido. Lo que empezó como un secuestro se había convertido en mucho más; en parte porque Hades había adoptado una forma femenina, lo que hizo que la diosa menor se sintiese menos incómoda con la deidad, más fue de su forma de mujer de la que se enamoró en un principio y con la que prefería convivir día a día. La mayoría de los dioses eran polimorfos –en los tres dioses principales, diosas la mayoría del tiempo- por lo que eran capaces de adoptar temporal o permanentemente cualquier forma que quisiesen.

Perséfone dejó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia tras finalizar aquel beso, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, entre los brazos de la diosa se sentía segura y relajada, casi le molestaba tener que volver a casa en primavera y separarse de ella –no solía ser una separación completa pues siempre lograba escabullirse y encontrarse con Hades en algún lugar apartado de la vista de su madre- por tanto tiempo. Al tiempo que sentía las manos de Hades recorrer su piel enredó los dedos en su pelo y cerró, disfrutando de aquel perfecto momento mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada paulatinamente.

— Te estás durmiendo… —Realmente la rubia no quería despertarla ni molestarla, pero si iba a dormirse prefería llevarla a la cama para que estuviese cómoda.

— No es verdad, estoy perfectamente despierta aquí.

— Lo que acabas de decir no tiene demasiado sentido. Te llevaré a la cama.

La menor volvió a rodear el cuello de la contraria, sujetándose y contestando así a su pregunta, había estado a punto de dormirse cuando se suponía que iban a jugar a algún juego de mesa. Tendría que dejarlo para más adelante, habían pasado casi todo el día en la cama –y en la ducha, y en muchos otros lugares- y ni siquiera había mirado la hora que debía ser ya. Trató de mantenerse despierta mientras Hades la llevaba hasta la cama, repartiendo varios besos por su cuello para distraerse; incluso le pareció ver una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, que no le habría resultado sospechosa de no ser por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo . Se aferró con algo más de fuerza a la mujer, resultando incluso ligeramente infantil aquel acto.

La rubia por el contrario siguió su camino hasta su habitación, acercándose a la cama y dejándola en ésta con cuidado; al sentir que no se soltaba, se colocó sobre ella, tumbándola con suavidad sobre el colchón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? He notado que temblabas antes, ¿tienes frío? —La mirada de Hades no era de otra cosa que de preocupación.

— Solo… He tenido un mal presentimiento, no es nada, tranquila. —Una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios, no quería preocuparla con una tontería tal.

— De acuerdo, intenta dormir un poco, yo debería revisar algunas cosas sobre los juicios. —Comenzó a coger las manos de Perséfone para que la soltase, deteniéndose al ver algo en sus ojos, ¿qué era aquel destello? Casi parecía… ¿Temor? ¿Era posible que estuviese astada de algo? Aquella sensación se confirmó cuando la castaña se negó a soltarse.

— Quédate conmigo, por favor. —Era una súplica emitida con un hilo de voz, ni siquiera ella sabía a qué se debía. Solo había visto una sombra, ni que fuese el mismísimo Tártaro.

— Está bien, pero duerme un poco, sea lo que sea, seguro que era solo una pesadilla. Debe ser culpa de Morfeo seguro, es demasiado inútil hasta para eso. —Desde luego, que la única persona que le importaba estuviese en aquel extraño estado no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia, por lo que ya se encargaría de solucionarlo cuando despertara. — Descansa, pajarito.

— Vale, te quiero. —Incluso con aquella sensación, Hades logró hacerla sonreír. Dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse al cabo de varios minutos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras todo su anterior enfado desapareció, aquel era el efecto que tenía sobre ella, a veces resultaba… Confuso. No tardó mucho en dormirse, Hades también estaba cansada y, puesto que había prometido quedarse con ella, decidió que aprovecharía aquel rato para descansar un poco.

Pasaron horas antes de que abriese lo ojos, su respiración estaba agitada y notaba su piel bañada en sudor, ¿una pesadilla? Probablemente, pero solo recordaba el final y era algo que le rompía el poco corazón que le quedaba. Se encontraba de espaldas a Perséfone, por lo que se giró y alargó un brazo, con intención de rodear su cintura. Fue entonces, cuando al no sentir más que el colchón bajo su mano, abrió los ojos bruscamente y se incorporó, no estaba. El pulso se le aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba, se suponía que las pesadillas no se hacían realidad –y las suyas eran, en su mayoría, sobre perder a su mujer- solo eran sueños desagradables. Trató de serenarse, inspiró y expiró lentamente, buscando clamar su respiración y así su pulso, quizá solo estuviese en el baño o hubiese ido a por algo de comer.

— ¿Perséfone? —Se disponía a levantarse de la cama cuando vio lo único que había sobre la cama, donde se suponía debía estar la diosa. Una flor marchita, aquello era mucho peor que un mal augurio. Aquello era una petición de socorro.


	2. Family? What is that?

Capítulo 2.

El tiempo estaba bastante extraño aquella mañana, no había pronósticos de lluvias ni tormentas en muchos sitios, y sin embargo fuertes ciclones azotaban todo el mundo en aquel instante; lluvias torrenciales, tormentas eléctricas, tifones...

Hades entró hecha una furia en la sala donde se reunían normalmente los Olímpicos y a la que ella rara vez estaba invitada a entrar. En realidad eso le importaba bien poco en aquel momento. No le había llevado mucho tiempo sobreponerse al dolor para dejar que la ira la invadiese, no podía permitirse signo alguno de debilidad hasta encontrar a su esposa. Justo cuando terminaba de abrir la puerta para entrar chocó de frente con una mujer, una diosa para ser más concretos. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos de un azul profundo como el mar no le permitieron dudar que se trataba de una de sus hermanas menores, Poseidón, aunque éstos estaban a la vez ligeramente enrojecidos y su mirada era más bien triste, ni siquiera reparó en que no portaba su tridente. Seguramente otro de sus vástagos malcriados habría muerto y por eso estaba en aquel lamentable y penoso estado.

— Aparta de mi camino, molestas. —La rubia miró a la otra deidad con desprecio y furia, necesitaba pagar su furia con alguien y ella era la primera persona que se había cruzado en su camino. Aguardó unos segundos a que le respondiese, enfureciéndose todavía más al ver que sus provocaciones no surtían efecto. — ¿Es que eres idiota? Aunque claro, qué preguntas tengo, claro que lo eres. —De nuevo se hizo el silencio cuando la menor no respondió. — ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa hoy?

— ¿Qué más da? —Por fin Poseidón rompió el silencio, lo único que quería era irse de aquel lugar y sumirse en las profundidades del océano, por lo que dio un paso a un lado, apartándose del camino de la rubia.

— ¡¿Has sido tú?! —No dudó ni un segundo en culparla a ella, sus sospechas se dirigían más hacia Deméter en un principio, pero algo en su forma de comportarse le resultaba demasiado extraño. Su mano envolvió el cuello de la otra diosa, a la vez que hacía presión sobre su garganta.

— Vaya, sí que vuela rápido Hermes… —Su voz salía torpemente de su garganta a causa de la sensación de asfixia, pero ella no tenía intención de defenderse, no encontraba las fuerzas ni las ganas para hacerlo. Ella no poseía la capacidad de sus dos hermanas de transformar el dolor en ira, no cuando era tan grande. Seguramente hacía milenios que merecía morir, bastante había logrado alargar su vida, ¿no?

— ¡Ya basta!

No se trataba de Atenea con su típica actitud pacificadora, como cabía esperar; más que nada porque seguramente ella habría disfrutado de aquel espectáculo y no lo habría interrumpido. No, era Zeus quien irrumpió en aquel lugar, obligando a Hades a que soltase a su hermana. Por regla general ella tampoco habría hecho nada por defender a la mediana, pero en aquella situación no le parecía justo dejarla sola ante la mismísima diosa del Inframundo. Posó la mano sobre el hombro de Hades, rodando los ojos cuando esta la sacudía para apartarla y acabar con aquel contacto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces intentando matarla?

— Una lástima que solo se haya quedado en el intento. —Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de asco cuando volvió su mirada de nuevo a Poseidón. — Esto no va a quedar así, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.

— Hades, déjalo ya, ella no ha sido.

— ¿No? ¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura? Nunca ha sido más que una puta zorra, igual que tú. —Su tono de voz era cada vez más elevado y la ira creciente en su interior era incluso palpable en aquel momento.

— Que te jodan, Hades. —La tristeza seguía presente en sus ojos aunque había algo nuevo y más oscuro en ellos, algo que la rubia no pasó por alto. Después de incorporarse, Poseidón cruzó por el lado de Hades, haciendo caso omiso de la sarta de insultos que le dirigía en aquel instante, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

— Seguro que ha sido ella y seguro que la amargada e inútil de Deméter ha tenido algo que ver. Aunque no entiendo cómo es que le sigue hablando después de lo que le hizo, es que hay que ser idiotas…

— Hades… —Zeus trataba de interrumpir a su hermana, aunque su paciencia estaba comenzando a aproximarse al límite.

— … Y créeme, no descarto que ninguno de los inútiles a los que llamamos dioses y que tienes pululando a tu alrededor haya participado en esto…

— Hades…

— … En cuanto sepa seguro quien ha sido, te juro que le someteré a la peor de las torturas hasta el punto de rogarme que le mate para acabar con su sufrimiento…

— También se han llevado a Hera y Anfitrite. —Lo dejó caer, si no iba a escucharla no le importaba, pero era algo que tenía que decirle y no pensaba omitir. Al percatarse de que la mayor había dejado de hablar, continuó ella. — Supongo que si estás aquí es porque sea quien sea, tiene a Perséfone también. Es difícil sacarte de esa cueva.

— "Esa cueva" en la que vosotros me metisteis. Quiero saber quién diablos la tiene, me dan igual las demás, así que averígualo o correrán ríos de sangre dorada y arderá el Olimpo.

— En fin… Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ¿quieres algo más? —La ira de Zeus se sentía más en la electricidad estática del aire que en la propia mujer, realmente estaba tratando de controlar toda su furia y no acabar con el mundo de los mortales.

— No sé ni que hago aquí… Podría apañármelas perfectamente sin vuestra colaboración, panda de inútiles. —Las ganas de la rubia por golpear a la contraria iban en ascenso, realmente necesitaba encontrar pronto algún saco de boxeo con vida al que poder arrebatársela, lo cual no sería muy difícil. Lo difícil iba a ser encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Perséfone, esa era la parte difícil y la que realmente le importaba. Podía sentir cómo lo que le quedaba de corazón se iba resquebrajando por su ausencia y el sentimiento de su pérdida.

Hades dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, no había aclarado sus dudas, y si no hubiese sido por el estado del clima mundial en aquellos instantes, ni siquiera habría creído en las palabras de Zeus sobre la desaparición de Afitrite y de Hera. Eran demasiadas casualidades; y además Poseidón no se había marchado precisamente contenta de aquel lugar "seguro que por su orgullo y su ego" pensó la rubia. Eso era algo –y probablemente lo único- que las tres hermanas tenían en común, un ego mayor que el más grande de sus poderes; algo que, en ocasiones como la que se estaba dando en aquel momento, podía jugar totalmente en contra de las deidades griegas. Minutos más tarde, la diosa del Inframundo había abandonado la morada de los dioses para volver a su hogar y pensar algún plan que pudiese servirle para encontrar a Perséfone. Cualquier plan era mejor que ninguno, que era lo que tenía en aquellos instantes, y necesitaba saber por dónde empezar.


	3. You have a message

Capítulo 3.

— ¿Una visita? ¿Quién diablos osa visitarme? ¿Es que no son capaces de entender que no quiero ser molestada? —La ira que Hades irradiaba era perceptible desde la lejanía, incluso el propio Hermes dudo en entrar a la sala en la que la diosa se encontraba en aquel momento.

— Traigo un mensaje, para variar. —Exhaló pesadamente, observando a la furibunda deidad, no era el único en el Olimpo que le temía, era más bien lo que la mayoría sentían por ella; pocos la odiaban pero casi todos la temían. — De Apolo.

— ¿Y qué quiere el rubiales ahora? No estoy de humor para perder el tiempo con sus tonterías. Y tampoco me apetece perderlo contigo, así que ve hablando o lárgate antes de que me encargue de ti.

— No… No me ha dicho gran cosa… —Tragó saliva, tratando de ocultar el temor, como para no sentirlo en su presencia. — Solo me ha dicho que vayas a la isla de Delfos, que se encontrará ahí contigo y que te conviene e interesa ir.

— Tsk. —Una carcajada irónica brotó de su garganta tras escuchar su mensaje, debía estar de broma. — ¿No había nadie más a quien molestar? No estoy para gilipolleces.

— No era una broma Hades, y creo que si me ha mandado a enviaros los mensajes debe ser por algo. —Su tono de voz era serio y firme, no le gustaba que se tomasen su trabajo a broma, por mucho que fuese Hades.

— Largo de aquí.

No hizo falta más que una mirada de la rubia para que el dios mensajero saliese de su palacio indignado. Si no quería ir a la reunión que no fuera, no era su problema. Confiaba en que Zeus y Poseidón lograrían resolver toda aquella situación sin ayuda de Hades, como siempre hacían. Pocas veces los doce Olímpicos habían pedido ayuda a la rubia pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones ella había aceptado ayudarles; todos eran conscientes de los problemas que había habido desde que vencieron a Cronos, pero si nadie ponía de su parte dichas rencillas nunca iban a solucionarse.

"Mensajes" lo había dicho en plural y ese era un detalle que la diosa de la muerte no había pasado por alto. Hermes había hablado de varios mensajes, por lo que Apolo no requería solo su presencia, ¿qué querría aquel patán ahora? Llevaba dos semanas encerrada en su palacio, dedicando cada segundo a buscar a su esposa, apenas había dormido, no había comido hasta que no le era totalmente necesario, no podía desperdiciar su tiempo con tonterías… Aunque por otro lado, pocas veces citaba Apolo a nadie en Delfos, ningún dios-a excepción de Apolo y Artemisa-, titán, gigante o monstruo podía profanar aquel santuario. Pocos dioses habían entrado en él y solo con invitación de ambos hermanos. Hades invitada a Delfos cuando casi no le permitían entrar en el Olimpo, más que para las reuniones de los solsticios y equinoccios; y no solo a ella, al menos una persona más había sido invitada para aquella reunión. Sentía curiosidad y sabía que no podía descartar la posibilidad de que el Oráculo hubiese visto algo acerca de Perséfone.

Acudir a esa isla significaría comenzar a ceder, comenzar a tragarse su orgullo, ¿de verdad merecía la pena? ¿De verdad tragarse parte de su orgullo era rentable a cambio de una ínfima posibilidad de saber dónde estaba la única persona que amaba?

Hades se levantó de la silla, dejando los mapas que había estado estudiando sobre la mesa y caminando hacia su habitación. Tras adecentarse y vestirse para la ocasión, salió del Inframundo por una de las salidas cercanas a la isla. Se hizo pasar por humana para así poder alquilar un bote y así poder ir a la isla, aunque su sorpresa al poner un pie en la superficie fue suficiente como para hacerla replantearse aquello. Todo era un caos, el viento soplaba con furia, una tormenta incesante se había desencadenado en aquella zona, rayos, lluvia, granizo y olas que podían verse desde la lejanía, ¿esa era la razón del aumento del número de habitantes en su reino? ¿Tal situación se había desencadenado en apenas dos semanas? Le sorprendía que las inútiles de sus hermanas no supiesen controlarse a aquellas alturas, aunque por otro lado, ella misma había incrementado el número de muertos en los campos de castigo e impedido el paso a varios héroes a los campos Elíseos. Cada una tenía su forma de expresar y conducir sus emociones, eso estaba claro. Caminó hacia el puerto, el muelle estaba vacío, todos los barcos –más bien los restos de éstos- que podía ver estaban hundidos en el agua, no había un alma allí, no había visto a nadie por el camino, ni humano ni fantasma, no sentía monstruos cerca, lo único que sentía era… La mujer que había sentada en la punta del muelle, a la que las olas golpeaban cada vez que se elevaban varios metros por encima de la superficie.

— Te juro que como me mojes la ropa te arranco los ojos. —Se acercó a ella, estaba de espaldas y sus piernas colgaban por debajo de la madera. — ¿Qué coño habéis hecho aquí arriba? Es un puto caos.

— Apolo me dijo que vendrías y que te llevase a la isla. —Continuaba de espaldas a ella, su voz era apenas inaudible, en parte por el ruido de la tormenta y en parte porque tenía la garganta destrozada.

— Puedo llegar sola, no necesito una niñera.

— Ningún barco mortal ha sido puesto en el mar desde hace dos semanas, no llegarás nadando. O vienes conmigo o te quedas, haz lo que te dé la gana, no me apetece discutir.

— Claro, hazte la víctima. Como si después de desterrarme fueses la única con problemas, Poseidón. Si por mí fuese, tú y Zeus estaríais atrapadas en el Tártaro para siempre. No sabes nada, no tienes ni idea de cómo me habéis jodido la eternidad…

Tras oír aquellas palabras, Poseidón se giró y miró directamente a su hermana a los ojos. Hades se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera las almas de los campos de castigo tenían miradas tan… Tristes, deprimentes, apagadas… Aquella mirada hizo que por una fracción de segundo la diosa de la muerte pudiese sentir parte del dolor que su hermana sentía, pérdida, miedo, soledad, frío, oscuridad. ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¿Eso era lo que buscaba quien fuese que se había llevado a las diosas? ¿Volverlas oscuras y provocar que destruyesen el mundo? ¿Para qué? Nada de aquello tenía sentido, tampoco es que le importase. El mundo podía irse a la mierda mientras Perséfone volviese a su lado, no le importaba nada aparte de ella; incluso sentía un leve deseo de que su hermana continuase bajo aquel sufrimiento, era parecido al que ella había sentido durante aquellos siglos, y si se comparaban podrían estar igualados.

— Llévame a la isla, me importa una mierda lo que hagas luego. —Se acercó a ella, a la vez que la contraria se levantaba hasta quedar en pie frente a ella. Desde luego, su aspecto era tan penoso como su persona.

Hades trató de mantener la calma cuando la menor la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a saltar al agua. Sintió su cuerpo impactar contra el agua y cómo este se sumergía, no confiaba en su hermana, pero era la única forma que tenía de viajar hasta Delfos. Cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos –no le gustaba la sensación de depender de Poseidón, menos todavía cuando estaba totalmente a su merced- mas cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba de nuevo con la cabeza en la superficie. Miró alrededor, el paisaje había cambiado totalmente. El agua estaba en calma aunque a apenas unos metros de donde se encontraban estaba totalmente embravecida; el cielo estaba despejado y lucía un sol radiante; no había viento, solo una suave brisa, tampoco nubes, ni rayos ni nada, era un remanso de paz en mitad de aquel caos, era como el ojo del huracán.

Soltó su brazo del agarre de Poseidón con una brusca sacudida y nadó hasta la orilla. Una vez allí, empapada completamente y seguida por una diosa del mar totalmente seca, comenzó a adentrarse en la isla, no la conocía, nunca había estado allí, pero se veía desde la orilla el templo de Apolo y era exactamente allí a donde se dirigía. Lo más probable es que si Poseidón estaba allí y ella también había sido llamada, Zeus las estaría esperando junto al otro dios y sus sospechas sobre el motivo por el que había sido llamada se confirmaban. Era muy probable que el guaperas hubiese encontrado alguna pista, y si era así, haría lo que fuese necesario por seguirla y por encontrar a Perséfone, mataría a quien hiciese falta.


	4. Prophecy

Capítulo 4.

El interior del templo de los dioses mellizos era completamente distinto de lo que cabía esperar al verlo desde el exterior. Hileras de columnas sostenían un alto techo con un orificio en el centro por el que se filtraba la brillante luz solar, haciendo que el suelo marmóreo la reflejase en todas direcciones. Un altar al fondo del templo, ocupado solo por una figura femenina, era lo único que contrastaba con la blancura del resto del edificio. Cojines morados, dorados y plateados formaban un lecho. El oráculo vestía una capa verde esmeralda y observaba directamente a Hades a medida que se acercaba hacia ella. A su derecha se encontraba en el resto de miembros de aquella "reunión", Artemisa, Apolo y Zeus; Poseidón adelantó a la rubia, para situarse junto a aquel trío. Nadie podía negar que el temporal que había fuera de la isla iba totalmente acorde con las expresiones en las caras de las dos diosas mayores. El caos comenzaba a apoderarse del mundo; nadie estaría a salvo ni en la superficie, ni en el mar, ni en el cielo, ni en el mismísimo Inframundo. Ningún lugar se salvaría de la oscuridad si la situación no se solucionaba pronto. Hades observó al Oráculo en primer lugar, había envejecido un poco desde la última vez que la vio, pero seguía siendo joven y bella; su mirada se desvió luego hacia sus hermanas, demasiado penosas para llamarlas de aquella forma, no las consideraba su familia y dudaba que en algún momento pudiese hacerlo.

— Hades, me alegra ver que has decidido venir.

— Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, tu oráculo debía saber que vendría, sino no habríais mandado al patán de Hermes a llamarme.

— Es probable… En fin, creo que será mejor que oigáis sus palabras por vosotras mismas. —Apolo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al Oráculo, quien se quitó la capa, dejando ver su joven rostro antes de comenzar a recitar la profecía que auguraba un gris futuro.

 _Tres os embarcaréis en este rescate._

 _Hasta los confines del mundo irán y resistirán cualquier embate._

 _Tres serán halladas mas solo cinco volverán juntas con vida._

 _Los lazos rotos se arreglarán, la familia volverá unida._

 _Y de la última dependerá la huida_

 _Pues con su último aliento podrá salvar una vida._

Tras escuchar las palabras del oráculo se hizo el silencio, palabras que pesaban como una tonelada de metal sobre ellas, más difíciles de sobrellevar que la espada de Damocles. Las tres hermanas estaban sopesando sus opciones, si iban juntas una moriría, pero no les quedaba alternativa. Hicieran lo que hicieran las palabras del oráculo se cumplirían, todas sus profecías lo hacían. Apenas un par de miradas tuvieron lugar antes de que la decisión fuese tomada.

Hades lo tenía claro, haría lo que fuese posible por salvar a su esposa y por salir de allí con vida y con ella; no le importaba quien muriese, solo tenía claro que ninguna de ellas dos lo harían, no lo permitiría. No le gustaba de tener que cooperar con aquellas que se hacían llamar su familia, más bien detestaba esa idea, la aborrecía. Si por ella fuese no pasaría un solo segundo en presencia de quienes la habían repudiado durante milenios, las odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, mas estaba dispuesta a usarlas como hiciese falta para encontrar a Perséfone.

El orgullo de Zeus era igual de conocido que su promiscuidad y tendencia a ponerle los cuernos a su esposa –lo que no implicase que por ello sus sentimientos hacia la diosa fuesen menos fuertes- por lo que la posibilidad de tener que cooperar con sus dos hermanas, con las que no se llevaba nada bien era una humillación. Las observó a ambas por unos segundos, una desesperada, la otra llena de odio, ¿y eso era su familia? No eran más que una vergüenza para la diosa, a veces deseaba haber enviado a Poseidón tan lejos como a Hades, donde no pudiesen molestarla ni humillarla, la mediana era demasiado débil, la mayor estaba demasiado amargada y no había dios que la aguantase, dudaba hasta que la pobre Perséfone lo hiciese. Pensaba recuperar a Hera, y de ser posible, librarse de una de sus dos hermanas.

Leer las expresiones de Zeus y Hades no le suponía un reto, era consciente de que ambas la consideraban inferior y que a ambas les desagradaba más la idea de tener que cargar con ella que la de hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta. Siempre daban por hecho cómo era, cómo se sentía, lo que quería o lo que iba a hacer, ninguna de las dos la conocía realmente –en eso era muy parecida a Hades- y solo había una persona en todo el universo que lo hacía, que estaba con ella a pesar de cómo era, a pesar de las veces que la había engañado con otras. Su orgullo le impedía ofrecerse a colaborar con ellas pero su corazón solía imponerse en todas y cada una de sus decisiones, esa vez no iba a ser menos, también estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para recuperar a Anfitrite.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?

Todas las miradas fueron directamente a la diosa del mar, no era usual de que el tópico de la hermana mediana sirviendo de mediadora entre la mayor y la menor se cumpliese. Nadie se lo esperaba pero las respuestas que las otras dos diosas dieron a continuación y que tampoco fueron las que cabía esperar, los dejaron más estupefactos si cabía. Apolo cruzó la mirada con Artemisa, ambos estaban atónitos y no sabían cómo actuar ante tal situación.

— A medianoche, tengo que coger algunas cosas de mi palacio.

— Yo debo ir a buscar armas y ambrosía al Olimpo, esa hora no me parece mal.

— ¿Y por dónde vamos a empezar? —La mirada de Poseidón se posó primero en Apolo y luego en sus hermanas.

— El Oráculo ha hablado claramente, hemos de ir a los confines, seguramente Atlas sepa algo, ese viejo inútil siempre sabe algo. —La ira de la rubia era palpable –igual que siempre- pero esta vez tenía contra quién dirigirla. Ahora sabía a donde dirigirse en primer lugar y comenzaba a sentir que todas las fantasías sobre torturar a quien quiera que hubiese secuestrado a Perséfone se harían realidad pronto.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos ultimando los detalles sobre su viaje, se daban la razón continuamente aunque no se prestaban atención alguna. Las tres trataban de evitar cualquier discusión, pues eran conscientes de que una podría acabar con la búsqueda en cuestión de segundos. Pasado un rato y finalizada la conversación, cada diosa volvió a su reino y recogió lo que le era necesario para realizar aquella travesía, néctar, ambrosía, comida, armas, mapas… Sabían que no sería fácil, que no sería un viaje corto y que necesitarían toda la ayuda y los medios posibles para que aquello saliese bien, aunque todas eran conscientes de que alguien moriría antes de conseguir volver a casa. Debían ir a los confines del mundo, donde se encontraba el árbol de las manzanas doradas, vigilado por las Hespérides, donde Atlas seguía sujetando la bola del mundo y cargando eternamente con ese peso. No tenían ni idea de lo que les aguardaría allí, de los peligros ocultos de aquella misión, de los problemas que surgirían por el camino y de lo mucho que las tres se parecían en realidad. Quizá eso sería lo que mataría a una de ellas. ¿Moriría por odio? ¿Lo haría por amor? ¿Por proteger a su familia? ¿O por acabar con ella? ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué diosa tendría la mala suerte de no salir con vida de aquel desconocido lugar al que debían ir y que todavía no conocían? ¿Cuál de las seis tendría tan mala suerte? ¿Quién la había tenido siempre?


	5. The first avowal

**Capítulo 5.**

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón principal de su palacio, con algunos papeles por encima cuando de repente escuchó un sonido. Un sonido similar al trinar de los pájaros en primavera, un sonido dulce y melodioso que evocaba una época de felicidad y calidez, era la risa de Perséfone. Le tomó unos segundos pero finalmente se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la edificación en busca de la fuente de aquel bello sonido; eso codujo a Hades hasta una sala llena de obras de arte e distintas épocas, entre las que había desde pinturas a esculturas en mármol, por lo que tardó varios segundos y hubo de guiarse por la risa de la joven para encontrarla escondida tras una de las estatuas.

La rubia la tomó en brazos, rodeándola con sus brazos de forma un tanto protectora y posesiva, la había echado tanto de menos. . . Una sonrisa débil cruzó sus labios cuando Perséfone rodeó su cuello y se acercó para besarla; la necesitaba tanto. . . Cerró los ojos, esperando un beso que nunca llegó. Cuando sus párpados se separaron le fue algo difícil identificar el lugar donde se encontraba: una extensa llanura de tierra seca y helada se extendía ante ella, más allá de donde su vista alcanzaba, hasta tal punto que se fundía con el cielo estrellado y se perdía en la oscuridad. Su labio inferior temblaba y el picor de sus ojos provocó que hubiese de cerrarlos nuevamente, ahogando un sollozo.

— ¿Estás llorando? —La voz de Poseidón a sus espaldas hizo que Hades se sobresaltase a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas de espaldas a la menor.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? Métete en tus propios asuntos y deja de molestar a los demás. —En su tono de voz se percibía una mezcla de sentimientos que abarcaban desde la ira a la tristeza más profunda. No se giró, no se movió, simplemente esperaba que no volviese a dirigirle la palabra, cosa que al parecer no iba a pasar.

— Solo intentaba ayudar. . . —Se sentía algo herida por la forma en la que le había hablado –su relación no había sido la mejor, eso lo reconocía, pero nunca le había dado la oportunidad de arreglarlo y aquello era algo que llevaba tiempo corroyéndola por dentro- y por la sequedad de su respuesta.

— ¿Pero a quién vas a ayudar tú? No eres más que una diosa débil que si está entre los olímpicos es porque su hermana es la reina y porque es tan sumamente inútil y débil que ni siquiera su hermana la considera un peligro y la usa de mascota para cuando quiere usarla, si te dio algo de poder fue para que no pareciese que era ella quien lo tenía todo y lo acumulaba, aunque teniéndolo tú es casi lo mismo, no eres más que su marioneta. Nadie te respeta ni te teme, nadie lo ha hecho después de los romanos porque no mereces la pena, porque de no ser por tu mujer haría eones que estarías acabada y porque ni siquiera ella te aguantaba. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la han secuestrado y no que se ha ido por su propio pie porque estaba harta de ti y de toda tu mierda? Tú no eres ni la sombra de una diosa de verdad, no mereces la pena y vales mil veces menos que una simple mortal. Me cuestiono hasta que tengas un jodido corazón porque no me extrañaría que carecieses de él. Así que métete en tus putos propios asuntos, Poseidón, a nadie le importas porque todos te odiamos, a todos nos das pena. Soluciona tus problemas y deja que los demás vivamos en paz, no eres más que un lastre. —Lo había hecho, por fin le había dicho a la cara todo lo que pensaba de ella y de alguna forma, se sentía mejor, aliviada, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. No tenía intención de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pues no era más que la verdad, aunque sí que reconocía que de ser otra situación en la que sus nervios y emociones no estuviesen a flor de piel, no habría dicho algo así, ni siquiera le habría hablado.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la diosa del mar, aquello le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia a Hades. Puede que hubiese sido cruel pero a nadie le iba a importar eso, a nadie le importaba realmente Poseidón, ni siquiera a Anfitrite, los cotilleos eran algo que llegaba hasta el Inframundo sin dificultad alguna. La rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos, sumiéndose de nuevo en un profundo sueño, ignorando todo a su alrededor y queriendo reunir fuerzas suficientes para lo que fuese que pudiese venir a continuación.

Le habían dolido, las palabras de su hermana habían sido como cuchillas rasgando su piel mientras un jarro de agua fría caía sobre las heridas. Era consciente de que tenía parte de razón en todo lo que decía, era débil e inútil, se había mantenido a flote gracias a su esposa y ahora la había perdido; pero había algo en lo que se equivocaba, su debilidad no era causa de su falta de poder o de habilidad, era causa del miedo que se daba a sí misma. Había hecho cosas de las que se avergonzaba, cosas terribles y crueles –en su mayoría en la época del Imperio Romano- a causa del poder que tenía y de lo poco que le importaba usarlo; no quería volver a cometer esos errores, no quería que se le fuese de las manos de nuevo y no quería volver a ser la causa de masacres sin motivo alguno ni de situaciones poco apropiadas con otra de sus hermanas o cualquier otro. Mas el problema real de haber escuchado aquellas palabras fue que se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, de que ya no le quedaba nada, de que no tenía más razones además de encontrar a Anfitrite para vivir; según sus propios pensamientos "se le había venido encima toda la mierda" y no había nada que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

Aguardó hasta asegurarse de que Hades estaba dormida, al igual que lo había estado Zeus todo el tiempo, para levantarse en completo silencio y comenzar a recoger. Les dejó algunas cosas que pensaba que podían serles de utilidad, cogiendo lo básico para hacer un viaje corto. No pensaba volver, así que tampoco necesitaría demasiado equipaje, unos minutos más tarde, emprendió su camino en silencio. Dudaba que fuesen a enterarse hasta que estuviese demasiado lejos al igual que dudaba que fuesen a impedirle marcharse de allí en caso de hacerlo.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Hades y Zeus despertaron, ya era hora de ponerse en marcha. Fue la menor la que al levantarse y echar un vistazo alrededor notó la ausencia de una de sus hermanas, aunque su única reacción fue fruncir el ceño; apenas faltaba nada por lo que seguramente habría ido a mirar alrededor y, con un poco de suerte, le pasaría algo extraño y nunca volvería. Lo que no sospechaba es que simplemente hubiese decidido irse por su propio pie.

— Supongo que estará de paseo, está casi todo ahí. ¿Cuánto crees que deberíamos esperarla?

Hades se tomó unos largos segundos para contestar, mientras que analizaba las cosas de la mediana, era cierto que faltaban pocas cosas pero faltaban las más básicas: un mapa, néctar, ambrosía y una manta. Un leve nudo comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago, no podía ser culpabilidad, ella no se sentiría culpable de algo así, no cuando ni siquiera había hecho algo malo. . . Pero de algún modo sabía que la había empujado al límite, que había provocado que se fuese y que si moría habría sido por culpa de haberle dicho eso en aquel momento. Hades era consciente de la debilidad tanto física como mental de su hermana, pero incluso así pensaba que algo más de fortaleza tendría y que sería algo más madura de lo que había mostrado hasta el momento. Aunque, si se miraba la parte positiva, no tendrían que cargar con el peso muerto que era Poseidón en aquel momento.

— No vamos a esperarla porque no va a volver. Vamos.

— Vaya, vaya, mira que pronto soluciona los problemas la abuelita. . . Y yo que pensaba que le dejabas el trabajo sucio a otros. —Una curvada sonrisa estaba presente en los labios de Zeus al decirle aquello, solo confirmaba que su hermana era el monstruo que creía.

— Que te den. —Recogió sus cosas, tomando de entre las de Poseidón las que le parecían útiles y guardándoselas. Una vez lista cargó su bolsa en su hombro, comenzando a andar sin esperar a nadie.


	6. Surprise

**Capítulo 6.**

Al principio solo fue un movimiento de hojas, un aleteo, el ulular del viento... A medida que avanzaba Poseidón pudo distinguir una sombra recortada contra la oscuridad, una sombra que la había estado guiando desde que abandonó a sus hermanas por la planicie y los pequeños bosques del norte. Ya había comenzado a subir, por lo que debía estar cerca del jardín. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, algo lógico cuando se trataba de viajar a rincones de la Antigua Grecia en pleno 2018. ¿Llevaba días caminando? ¿Meses? Había parado a descansar varias veces y solo cuando los pies no le daban para más; la conexión de la diosa con el mar se estaba deteriorando, necesitaba volver pronto a la fuente de su poder, aunque solo fuera para darse un corto baño. Sentía como las características de una mortal comenzaban a asentarse sobre ella, causando que el agotamiento —físico y mental— pesase cada vez más. Había comenzado a hablar sola, a criticar a sus hermanas consigo misma, señalando la crueldad y oscuridad de ambas, su deplorable carácter, las ganas que tenía de romperles la nariz. . .

Continuó sumida en sus pensamientos y escuchando su voz como si fuera la de otra persona durante días, hasta que lo percibió. Eran fósiles marinos, conchas, restos de algas, caparazones, etc. Suficientes como para invocar su poder y crear un charco de agua del mar y recuperarse. Así lo hizo, empleó su tridente para cavar, sintiendo como cada vez el peso del cansancio y agotamiento era mayor; para cuando hubo conseguido un agujero suficiente como para caber entera, se desplomó sobre el hueco, incapaz de moverse más. Sus ojos se fijaron en el firmamento estrellado, siguiendo las constelaciones y las líneas de las estrellas, estaba cerca, la propia Artemisa parecía querer indicárselo para darle ánimos; era una buena muchacha. Casi le parecía poder ver el rostro de su esposa dibujado en el cielo, como una obra de arte que todo el mundo podía observar sin necesidad de saber a quién pertenecía. Poseidón hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas para invocar el agua del mar presente en todos los elementos de su alrededor hasta que se desbordó por encima de los montones de tierra. Desde el fondo de la excavación la diosa todavía podía observar el brillante reflejo de la luna, el oscuro cielo y la esencia de Anfítrite en aquellas aguas tranquilas. Sus ojos se cerraron por fin mientras la diosa del mar se abandonaba a la inconsciencia de un sueño reparador y revitalizante, acunada por aquella sensación de seguridad de las aguas calmadas que lograba reconfortarla.

* * *

Hades podía sentir la mirada de Zeus clavada en la nuca todo el tiempo, era como tener su rayo apuntando directo a su corazón, amenazando con matarla en cuanto tuviese la poca consciencia de descuidarse. Llevaban caminando tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de los días. ¿Estaría bien Perséfone? No había sentido su entrada al Inframundo para caer hasta el Tártaro, por lo que seguía viva. Un nudo de ira y furia, tan oscuro como Nyx, comenzaba a formarse en su estómago cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta; pensaba poner fin a la vida de quien fuera que había sido responsable del secuestro de su amada, pero antes tenía unos planes muy lucrativos y dolorosos para ese sujeto. Una media sonrisa de crueldad tomaba forma en sus labios cada vez que que las imágenes de aquellas torturas cobraban realismo en su mente, impulsándola a ir más rápido, a recuperar sus energías. Zeus en cambio parecía cada vez más indiferente con el tema, había dejado de intentar conversar con la rubia y casi parecía culparla a ella de la desaparición de su mujer y su hija. ¿Es que la muy idiota no podía ver que ella nunca dañaría a la joven? Era la única persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón, a la que daría todo y por la que sacrificaría hasta su vida. Seguro que ella no entendía aquel sentimiento, no cuando engañaba a Hera con cualquier cosa que se moviese sobre la faz de la Tierra o del Olimpo, o del mar, o de cualquier lugar posible. "Seguro que el cinturón de castidad le reventaría a los dos minutos" pensó para sí misma, acompañando aquella idea de una pequeña sonrisa, que no despareció ante la fulminante mirada que la menor le dirigió.

Se había preguntado por su hermana mediana en un par de ocasiones, no por preocupación, obviamente ella no sentiría tales cosas por un ser tan despreciable como Poseidón, pero sí por curiosidad y lógica, si alguien debía morir que fuera ella o Zeus, las dos eran prescindibles; el problema venía en que si no se encontraba en su compañía, las posibilidades de ser ella la que cayera se reducían de un tercio a la mitad, y no quería aquello. Hades cerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro, Poseidón también seguía viva pues no la había sentido, pero podía notar una alteración extraña, como si se encontrase muy cerca de las puertas de su reino. Sería el cansancio, llevaban demasiado tiempo caminando y no descansaban suficiente. Habían comenzado a comer alimentos mortales mezclados con la ambrosía y el néctar para hacer que estos durasen más, pero las deidades podían sentir cómo cada vez las provisiones se reducían y su camino no las llevaba a ningún lado. ¿Cómo pudo Heracles alcanzar el jardín y robar la manzana? Cualquier mortal, semidiós o no, habría muerto en el camino.

Una leve inclinación, el terreno comenzaba a ascender, ¿sería eso una buena noticia? Ciertamente tenía un nivel de control sobre la tierra, pero aun así no era capaz de percibir ni ubicar los confines del mundo. Sus pies se detuvieron al ver una especie de montículo de tierra a varios metros a su diestra. ¿Qué era aquello? Parecía como si alguien hubiese cavado su propia tumba allí, pero no algo importante. La mayor de las diosas pudo percibir la humedad de la tierra, pero no le dio una mayor importancia, debía ser una trampa.

Y efectivamente, lo era.

Justo en el momento en el que la atención de Hades volvía al frente, una especie de zarpa gigante la lanzó hacia un lado por los aires. Zeus, quien pareció haber percibido aquel ataque se apartó con tiempo suficiente de evitar el impacto, aunque en ningún momento llegó a avisar a su hermana de ello. Los labios de la rubia se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado y posó ambas manos en el suelo para levantarse; no le había hecho demasiado daño, pero habría preferido que la advirtieran de ello. Una vez en pie se colocó el casco de invisibilidad y desenvainó su vara de metal, ambas armas forjadas por los cíclopes en lo más profundo de la tierra, bajo el océano. Zeus a su vez sacó una espada que según su voluntad podía lanzar rayos, ambas se colocaron en posición de ataque. Les tomó unos segundos distinguir a su adversario entre la neblina que comenzaba a asentarse a su alrededor. Al principio sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban contemplando, pero cuando lo hicieron poco les faltó a ambas mujeres para soltar sus armas, mientras observaban la figura amenazante que tenían en el frente.

— No puede...

— Ser... —Finalizó Zeus con un hilo de voz, sin apartar su mirada de la amenaza y asiendo con mayor fuerza su propia arma.


End file.
